


Kidnapped

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder/Suicide, implied stockholm sydrome, serial killer dennis, undiagnosed BPD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: loosely based on the lana/threadson storyline from American Horror Story: Asylumi’m not making fun of mental illness, I fully understand it is canon Dennis has BPD but in this either he is still undiagnosed or does not have it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the lana/threadson storyline from American Horror Story: Asylum
> 
> i’m not making fun of mental illness, I fully understand it is canon Dennis has BPD but in this either he is still undiagnosed or does not have it.

_Mac McDonald had been held captive for exactly 5 days, 12 hours, 45 minutes and 36 seconds._

_He trusted the kind looking man when he first met him. He was a veterinarian and Mac's dog Poppins was sick._

_It hadn't occurred to him until now that maybe the veterinarian, Mr Reynolds, could possibly be the 'charming' serial killer who skinned his victims with medical precision that all the news anchors were talking about, Mac also hadn't considered he fit the victimology of any of the Philadelphia Skinner's previous victims but he did._

_He was muscular, had dark hair and eyes, just like all five previous victims, although all the previous victims were taken from the gay club 'The Rainbow' or the dive bar 'Paddy's Pub'._

_Mac found himself on a dirty, creaky bed in Mr Reynolds' basement with his left ankle restrained to the bed, he’d asked for some sort of ointment for the sore ring forming on his ankle from the restraints but Mr Reynolds’ had said that it was all in his mind._

_Mr Reynolds, or Dennis as he had told Mac on the second night of his capture, Mac had learnt that none of Dennis’ victims survived past the second night but apparently Dennis was going to wait until he killed Mac because unbeknownst to Mac, Dennis had actually been following him for a long time, he knew that every other Thursday evening, Mac and his friend Charlie Kelly went to visit their mothers who lived together, he knew that Mac often frequented The Rainbow, even though he hadn’t picked him up there, he knew that he had a dog, who was old and sick._

_Tyler Johnson was the first victim, he was 23. He was the first victim Dennis picked up from The Rainbow. He’d lasted exactly 24 hours before his various body parts were scattered around South Philly without skin._

_Tate Weston was only 19, and Dennis’ youngest victim, he had been picked up after unsuccessfully trying to get wasted at Paddy’s Pub, he was a stoner, a burnout. He only lasted 5 hours before Dennis murdered him, he could not stand his young, incessant wining that he was missing the ‘snapchat’ or some famous rapper’s tweets._

_Riley Anderson, oh how Dennis thought Riley was beautiful, such a pure soul, he was the oldest victim so far, only being five years younger than Dennis, and the only victim to last to the second night, Dennis took his time killing him, making sure he savoured every single cry for help, every single drop of blood._

_Alex Walker was Dennis’ next victim and the first he stalked, which is how he found out Alex was a trans male, Alex lasted for 30 hours, Dennis had discovered that he was pre-op and didn’t fit his victimology so he had to kill him, the same as all Dennis’ victims, he was scattered throughout South Philly._

_Dennis’ final victim before Mac was a young man, Daniel Cooper, he was 29, when Dennis took him it was his birthday, he had been partying at The Rainbow, he was the only victim Dennis had to drug, he was persistent that no matter how many times Dennis flashed his beautiful smile at him, he wasn’t leaving with anyone but his boyfriend, so Dennis slipped something in his drink and pretended to be his boyfriend when he stumbled outside to vomit. He lasted 42 hours before Dennis had to dispose of him._

_Mac would be his last victim, he felt Mac was a good end game, Mac was the one who would be missed most, especially by Charlie._

_Dennis would’ve taken Charlie too, had he been muscular._

_Mac was perfect, dark hair, dark eyes, the right amount of muscular that couldn’t overpower Dennis._

_Dennis had explained to Mac that the reason he killed all of the guys he had was because he knew something was not quite right in his head, he had started of like any typical serial killer by killing small animals when he was a child but by the time he was a teenager he had killed the pool man’s son and insisted he had simply gone ‘missing’._

_So when Dennis had become a vet he was in his own psychotic heaven, any animal that ‘unfortunately’ passed on the operating table Dennis would take to his basement and skin, he had a collection in the basement, but eventually he became bored of the animals, he wanted a bigger challenge. Humans._

_And here Mac found himself, in Dennis’ bright basement, for a basement it was almost clinical._

_Mac could see the faint blood stains on the floor, probably from the last victim._

_Dennis almost didn’t want to kill Mac, he knew he had to, that’s why he was going to shoot him, quick and virtuously painless._

 

_**'Name: Dennis Reynolds** _

_**Date of Death: 10/31/17** _

_**Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound’** _

 

_**‘Name: Ronald McDonald** _

_**Date of Death: 10/31/17** _

_**Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound’** _

 

_Mac McDonald had been held captive for exactly 5 days, 12 hours, 45 minutes and 36 seconds when he died._


End file.
